67 Hunger Games
by HungerGamesSucker742
Summary: This is is a story of the Hardships that are put on district 7's girl tribute in the 67 HUNGER GAMES!  Let The games begin, and may the odds be ever in you favor :


I do not own The Hunger Games. But I do own Laura Nester and mostly everyone else just not the people that were in the real book J

Jabberjay

I feel the eyes of my beloved district on my back as I heavily push my feet onto the ugly temporary stage that scars our beautiful town square. As I turn Lori Campbell, my guide to the Capitol, forcefully grips and shakes my dirty hand. How I would love to slit her tattooed throat. I stare into her horrific, pink, Capitolized eyes and a hint of disgust crosses my face. As I turn to look at the fellow people of my district, I find myself not looking at the people, but more at the huge oak and pine trees where, hours ago I played with Nelly Wisteria. I'm being pushed now, down to the tributes seat, for I am one of twenty-four teenage tributes, that are to fight to the death in this year's Hunger Games. I myself am in District 7, my beautiful home. I look over at Lori, her ugly, blue-topaz curls bouncing as she crosses over to the boy's ball. "And now for the gentlemen." She puts her pink tipped fingers into the clear ball, digs around for a little while, and finally catches one slip of paper.

"Joshua Neuron"

Oh my! I think.

He is the boy from the... from the... he... he...

He saved my life in the woods.

How am I suppose to kill him?

Well it was one day while me and Nelly were jogging and throwing our glittering axes in the woods. We laughed and laughed until Nelly's foot caught on a tree root right in front of the trees we've been working on so when she leaned on the tree to catch her balance it gave way... right down onto me. But just as I was about to be crushed, a beautiful boy, from what I saw, quickly dashed out from behind a nearby oak and pushed me away from my falling death. I stared at the tree and then realized that I was saved. But when I turned, all I saw was the back of his head. glimmering in the wind.

I was quickly sucked out of the memory, as I was being pushed by the huge peacekeeper. I stopped and he looked down at me. He told me "Look youngling I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." So I went on. I got to the justice building in four or five minuets. The goodbyes went by in a blur. Partially because the only one that came was Nelly, and then because I was crying harder than ever before. But when Nelly was there she gave me a tiny axe pendant made from wood. When I was rushed out of the building and put in the car, i pulled myself together for the cameras. When we arrived at the train i got out and ran into the train doors, past the onslaught of cameras and multi-colored hair. When I saw the table laid out I almost fell over. Real white cotton. I've never seen any before. Then, of course I tripped over my own feet and just before I (illegally) banged my head, Joshua caught me. I twisted in his arms and looked into his eyes, it felt like I was swimming in a warm, baby blue lake the same color of his eyes

"Better watch yourself, don't want to get hurt", he chuckled. But when he was lifting me back up he winked and I just wanted to melt in his strong arms. But soon they let me go. Lori walked in and hugged me. Wow, I thought, they must really like the people they are going to watch get killed. But after her, our mentor Johanna Mason walked through the train doors. As she walked over to me and stared

"Well your pretty enough, nice hair and ohhhhh! Your legs are beautiful".

Damn, I thought, she must not be used to seeing pretty legs. She is a pretty person though, me and Nelly see her often in the woods when we are working. But just as fast as she had started evaluated me, she stopped. Then she sat at the elaborate table that we were suppose to eat at. We all followed the meal was beautiful, I can't even explain, it tasted like heaven or maybe… winning the games. When we were finished we sat on the couches and readied ourselves for the competition. The TV was turned on and an all black screen with the words District 12 were spelled in white.

"Ugh," i think, this district is horrid soot looked like it was permanently spray-painted onto everything, although some of the shops around it were well kept. Just then i see the escort for D12 this year and i can't help but start to giggle, everyone around stared at me but i just kept laughing, and i saw Joshua and stopped. Then the escort pushed her blue tinted hands into the girls ball and pulled out a slip of paper and read out the name of district 12's girl tribute

A girl about my age walks onto the stage smiling and the only thing i could think was "i can't wait to kill her" and i looked over at Joshua and he was staring at her smiling, i do realize that he isn't even mine but i got jealous and hit him in the arm, he looked over at me and laughed and then i blushed and looked away, but i couldn't keep from smiling.

Then the boy is called for their district and i cant help but stare he was gorgeous. Sleek jet black hair, strong build and he walked with pride. Then i looked over at Joshua and he was watching me watch the hot dude on TV. But then i realized how hot Joshua was, and my attention was drawn to him the whole time. i barely got to see the tributes, but i do remember a very rotund girl from district 10 and a small one from 4, she looks like she can handle herself but no in the same way as the careers. "I want an alliance with her," i think. I know the careers wont take her they don't measure someone by the way they think, just the way they look.

Then they were over and we were sent to bed. When i got to my compartment i looked at the clothes on the bed, a white flowy night gown. After i slipped that on i tiptoed to the door, i had to ask Johanna something. but when i opened the door Joshua was there and i jump and squealed

"Joshua!"

He laughed and just stood there.

"what are you doing?"

"I just came to tell you that i uhh, saw you staring at me during the recap of the reapings," then he grinned.

"well... maybe... maybe there was something on your face,"

"Or was it because you find me deliciously handsome?" then he laughed.

I blushed and said "Well yes i do agree that you are very good looking but..."

then he put his hand over my mouth and pushed me into the bedroom.

This was going way too fast and i barely even know this kid, i took his hand away and tried to push him out of the door when he leaned down and kissed me deeply and it was soooooo wonderful, i kinda went limp in his arms.

Then he smiled and lifted up

"There's going to be more of that later," he winked and left the room.

I felt kinda queasy so i sat on the edge of the bed

"Wow, he is hot," I whisper to myself.

I need sleep, so i climb up to the fluffiest pillows in the world and drift quickly into unconsciousness

If you liked it ill continue just send me a review J


End file.
